Challenges Of Life
by Fiction Man 9000
Summary: Life for Spyro has become tiresome and in need of a break. So he stays with Elora in Avalar for a while. The two also start to get closer, but will Cynder allow that to happen. Spylora pairing. M for later reasons.


This is my first attempt at writing a spyro fic. a little warning though characters might seem oc. Also I started writting this before Dawn of the Dragon came out and also sorta combined with the old spyro games, setting and characters that is.  
disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Night, it always seems to be most quiet in the Dragon Realm. All the dragons sleep peacefully. All but one named Spyro.

Spyro was in charge of watching the dragon's treasure.

Ever since evil attacks the realm of dragons, they always steal the treasures and the dragon eggs as well. And Spyro is always the one who has to get them all back and hardly gets any rest. Spyro, who enjoys a good adventure, is starting to get sick of it. All the purple dragon wants to do is sleep.

Having to watch the treasure at night isn't helping either. Though time to time he goes and watches the eggs. Luckily he gets help from Cynder and Hunter to help keep guard. While one is guarding the treasure, the other will keep watch over the eggs and the other looks over the village to keep an eye out for any gnorcs, riptocs, or any treasure thief trying to strike at rich.

Spyro paced back and forth in the treasure room. It was clearly amazing of how much treasure filled a big room. It wouldn't be this much if Spyro never bothered to collect gems on his adventure.

But at time Spyro wonders. Why does a dragon need gems, what would he need it for? Moneybags often bribes Spyro to let him continue on his adventure, but in the end, Spyro always gets the gems back, sometimes even more without meaning to.

Spyro let out a big sigh. As anyone could tell just by looking at him he was tired. He attempted to sleep a few times but sleep would never befall him. The purple dragon looked over to where his dragonfly friend was sleeping. Spyro envied him. "You don't know how lucky you are to just sleep like that pal," Spyro whispered as he laid down.

As soon as the hero was about to sleep he heard a soft voice call to him.

"Spyro."

The dragon lifted his head to see who called him. An auburn hair faun wearing a green tube top stood at the entrance.

"Elora?" Spyro was confused as to why the faun was visiting him at this hour.

"What are… doing here?" Spyro asked between a yawn.

"I wanted to see you, I didn't mean to wake Spyro."

The purple dragon stood and walk over to the faun. "No, your fine it just I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep," Spyro said. Spyro stood straight up on his hind legs so he could be eye level with Elora and placed a paw on the wall for balance. Spyro been attempting to walk on his hind legs like some of the other lucky dragons who were able to pull it off. But unfortunately, he was never too good at keeping his balance.

"So why did you wanted to visit me?" asked Spyro.

"Its been so long since I last seen you, I was wandering what you were up to."

"Terrible."

"What's so terrible, Spyro?"

Spyro gave an annoyance sigh. "It's this whole fighting evil deal. I'm so sick of it, I never get a break from all this shit that goes down. I know I have Sparx, Cynder, and Hunter helping me and all, but I just don't want to fight for the rest of my life."

Elora was a little shock, "So what is it that you want to do?"

Spyro shook his head, "I don't know, maybe something that'll get me away from all this responsibility."

Spyro gently pushed off the wall and tried to walk on his hind legs. He took to steps before losing his balance and falling on in dragon's treasure. Elora couldn't help but smile at his failed attempt. The faun walked over to the groaning dragon and held out her hands. Spyro stood up and placed his paws against her hand as she clenched them.

"You know Spyro, everyone has responsibility. You just got the heaviest of them all," Elora said, keeping her arms firm so Spyro could keep balance. Elora started to walk backwards making Spyro walk forward so he could get used to taking steps.

"I know, I know, it just gets old," the dragon said.

"Beside Spyro, I thought you like to fight."

"Not when something dies from one hit."

Elora and Spyro continued their walking practice. Elora loosen her arms so Spyro could get used to keeping his balance. Spyro, unfortunately, wasn't ready for it.

Spyro fell towards Elora, who braced herself for the impact. Spyro was able to catch himself by grabbing on to the faun. Elora blushed at the situation they're in.

Spyro had his arms around her waist while she had her arms around his neck, faces close to each other. Both didn't move, only stare into each other's eyes. Elora noticed that Spyro was a little taller than her and how strong he was.

"Sorry about that," Spyro said.

"It's alright."

Spyro tried to take a step back, but again lost his balance and fell backwards. This time, he took Elora with him. The two landed on the treasure breaking their fall, well, for Elora anyways who fell on Spyro.

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked. Elora nodded her head. She then realize that Spyro still had his arms around her. Elora blushed even deeper when she felt his arm wrapped tighter, like he didn't want her to go.

"Elora."

"Yes, Spyro."

"Is it okay if I stayed with you in Avalar for a while? I need to get away from here."

Elora smiled, "Of course you can Spyro, you're always welcome in Avalar."

The faun looked at Spyro to see he's falling asleep.

"Thank you," Spyro said as he closed his eyes. Elora rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as well. The two laid there peacefully, not even aware of a door being opened.

Cynder popped her head in to check on Spyro. Cynder was aware of how tired the purple dragon was and how less sleep he was getting. She was hoping she would be able to talk with him to see what's bothering him.

"Spyro," She whispered. No answer, so she looked around to find him. When she finally spotted him, she froze. A faun was sitting on his lap, resting her head on his chest. What's worst, he had his arms around. She didn't know what to make of this, only to know that her heart was aching.

"Elora," Cynder heard Spyro speak in a soft voice.

"Mmm… yes Spyro."

"You smell good," Cynder could see the faun blush a deep red. The dragoness was glaring daggers at the two or more likely at Elora. Feeling heartbroken and tears in her eye, Cynder cursed under her breath and went back to guarding the eggs.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this, it seem a lot better in my head and I can't draw to save my life.  
It would take me a while to get the next chapter up cause I don't exactly have a computer of my own.  
Lastly, yeah I'm a SpyroElora shipper.  
Review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
